The present invention is directed to a transportable mixing apparatus for cementitious products transported to and operated on location at a construction site and where accurate control as well as precise qualities, measurements, and performance characteristics of the production processes and of the final cementitious product are required or desired. The present invention is further directed to the described transportable mixing apparatus capable of providing and remotely transmitting a permanent record of all significant parameters of each mixed batch of cementitious product to an off-site location to provide quality assurance. Data recorded during production operations further allow accurate identification of manpower needs of projects and allow owners/operators at job sites to record, control, predict and manage production costs and manpower needs.